The Story of an American Teenage Witch
by MandyRox270
Summary: Remember Amber, the waitress in Port Angeles? There might be more to her than serving dinner. What if she has a huge secret... What if she was a witch? A story linking Twilight and Harry Potter into one.
1. Chapter 1



Remember Amber, the waitress in Port Angeles? There might be more to her than serving dinner. What if she has a huge secret? Who really _is _this woman? What is her true identity? Is she _just_ a waitress? What's her life really like? A story linking Twilight and Harry Potter into one.

The Story of an American Teenage Witch

Epilogue

Hey, I'm Amber Bradley, and I'm an American teenage witch.

I first found out I was a witch when I turned 13. On November 21st, 2006, I first got a letter written in green ink. It was from a school I'd never heard of. But what school would I get a scholarship from? Did my parents sign me up? But when I opened the envelope, everything changed. Everything. This is my story.

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

I woke up with my parents, best friend, and siblings surrounding my bed and screaming, in one voice, "Happy Birthday, Amber!" I snatched my glasses from the table next to my bed and put them on my face. I saw Mom and Dad, smiling at me, my best friend, Emma Warrington, grinning down at me, looking as pretty as ever, my older sixteen-year-old brother, Michael, and my adorable four-year-old sister, Dakota. "You're a teenager already!" Mom squealed, squeezing my cheek. Dakota came up to me and held up a white cake with blue words saying _Happy Birthday Amber!_ With the A in Amber all loopy and fancy. "Blow out your candles, Amber!" Dakota said. So I blew them all out. I was about to help myself to some cake with my fingers when Dad said warningly, "Just because it's your birthday, you've still got to dress and brush your teeth before cake," So I jumped out of bed and went to brush my teeth and take a shower like I normally do in the morning. Then, I went back to my room, where Emma was waiting for me. She looks pretty; she has white blonde hair and red streaks in it. She reminds me often of Avril Lavigne. She had hazel eyes, which went well with her hair. She has a supermodel body, and turned thirteen a week before me.

"You've gotta help me find something to wear!" I said. So we skimmed through my wardrobe and searched for a birthday-worthy outfit. I ended up in with a pink Hollister shirt, a cute, jean miniskirt with white leggings underneath and pink low-top converse. Emma did my pure black hair, which was usually sleek and shiny and naturally in elaborately stylish curls and if I do say so myself, quite beautiful, into an elegant knot in the back of my head, but slightly to the side, so you could see part of it. She left a few strands out, on the side of my face, giving it the perfect affect. I wasn't aloud to put on make up until I was thirteen, but Emma, whose mom was a model, always slipped and added makeup at sleepovers or school. Emma wants to be a cosmetician and graduate from beauty school, so she sometimes practices on me. Today, she put makeup to the whole affect. She gave me green eye shadow over my brown eyes and glossy orange lips. She somehow convinced me to wear my contacts, which I hate and threw my glasses carelessly into my closet. She gave me some awesome jewelry like a choker and long necklace. I looked just like a teenager should.

We ran down the stairs and into the dining room and plopped ourselves into chairs and helped ourselves to some cake. Everybody was staring at me, except Emma, who was stuffing her face with cake: she was a total sugar addict and she gets really hyper when she eats too much sugar. Michael was staring at me with unflattering disbelief. "What?" I asked.

"Wow—you look hot!" He said, looking impressed. I laughed. "That sounds reeeeally weird coming from my brother, Mikey." I said, embarrassed but pleased.

"I don't like that makeup. It makes you look like some Hollywood person." Dad said, frowning. "Oh, Greg, let her have some fun. She's thirteen, and having hot makeup will help you get the guys." Mom retorted, a twinkle in her eyes. I felt my face heat up. My mother talking about boys and me was not something I felt comfortable discussing. "That's how you fell for me, remember?" She said. "Yeah, Susan, you were the black-haired beauty—you looked like Snow White." He replied, grinning. My mother is part Filipino, and I inherited her dark hair and eyes. Emma jumped off her seat and ran to the hall to get her lunchbox and shoes. I finished eating my cake and went to get my backpack for school. Mike and Emma imitated me. "Thanks for letting me for breakfast, Mrs. Bradley." Emma said politely. "Oh, you're welcome, dear. You're as welcome in this house as Amber." Mom replied. "You know," Mike said while we tread up the stairs, "Just because you're a teenager now doesn't mean you can date. If any boy as much as touches my little sister, I'll knock the crap out of him." He ruffled my hair as he grabbed all three backpacks and ran down the stairs, us chasing him while he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! This chapter is about the letter, and secrets kept in the family. OOhhh! One weird thing, tough is that though it's Harry Potter world, there's still the Harry Potter series! Hope you like it!**

**Peace out,**

**MandyRox270**

Chapter 2: The Letter

Mike dropped us at school before heading to Port Angeles High (PAH) like he always does. He kissed my cheek, and then Emma's (as she giggled), and headed for high school. Emma and I attend Port Angeles Junior High. We started in last September there and we have one more year to go, not counting this year. As soon as we entered, our cafeteria crowd engulfed me in "Happy birthday!"s and "Congratulations!"es. My friends, besides Emma, are: Leanne, Jen, Anna Maria, Jack, Ben, and Sam. Leanne is part Native American, and part Caucasian because her mother's mom was from Georgia, but her parents are both part of the Quillette tribe a tribe in La Push, a little way from here, so she looks like Pocahontas' daughter or something. Jen's from South Korea, and she looks Asian with highlights in her hair. Anna Maria's Hispanic, She was born in Mexico but came here when she was two. Jack and Ben are twins; they're both blonde with tons of freckles and baby blue eyes. Sam's African American, and he has one pierced ear. I've sometimes envied this; I really wanna get my ears pierced. I sometimes tease him about it; he has what some girls have always wanted. Actually, he looks really good with this earring. School droned on until finally, the last bell rang and Emma and me dashed outside to meet Mike, hopped in the car, and we drove back home.

When we entered the house, Dakota came hurling out at us from nowhere, screaming, "Present time! Present time!" Mike scooped her off the ground and said, "Whoa, slow down, Kotie! Let us settle down first." And he kissed her cheek. With Dakota and his backpack combined, it was all too much for Michael. He bumped a vase with flowers in it and it crashed to the floor. Mike swore loudly. Then Kotie said, "Mikey, why'd you say **$#*&** and what does **$#*& **mean?" Too bad Mom walked in right when Mike swore. She was furious. "Michael Edison Bradley, don't you ever say that again! You've set a bad example for your sister! You're grounded for a week!" She shouted, "How dare you say that! If I ever catch you saying it again, I'll take your allowance for a month!" "Okay! Jeez, sorry!" Mike said angrily. "Can someone tell me what it means!" Dakota whined. "It means, um, that you are bad and if you say it, the Boogie Man will come in your closet and attack you." I said, improvising wildly. "Oh, okay." Kotie said, with a knowing look. I wonder what we'll tell her when she stops believing in the Boogie Man.

"C'mon, presents!" Kotie yelled and we followed her into the family room where there was a bunch of presents. "Open mine first!" squealed Kotie, so I took the present she handed me, tore the paper off, and saw an American Girl Doll. I didn't play with dolls anymore, but I collected the American Girl Dolls for fun. I said thanks to Dakota and moved to the next present. I opened the next one and saw a new CD I've been wanting to buy. It was from my Aunt Gina, according to the card. I through the wrapper one the floor and placed my present and card on the table. The next was from Aunt Allie; it was a pair of really cute flipflops and matching nail polish. I went through all my presents until only three one were left. Here is what I got: Uncle Jeff gave me a paint set with a pallet; Uncle Albert gave me a PSP. Mike got me a snow globe making kit. "Thanks, Mike!" I said. Emma got me a really cute necklace and awesome jacket. "Thanks!" I said to her. Grandma and Grandpa got me a years prescription to J-14, my favorite magazine, and my other grandparents gave me a huge bunch of fat golden coins, silver coins, and little bronze ones that I had no idea what the were. They also gave me a small golden key saying **VAULT 237****. ** Really weird.

Just then, the door burst open and my dad came in**. **"It's snowing." He said faintly. He had two letters and he through them on my stack of presents and went to kiss Mom, then picked Kotie up and kissed her. I picked up a present and opened it. It was an iPod Touch. "Wow, thanks, Dad!" I said, opening the box. "Oh, no problem, honey." He said, kissing my cheek. Mom's was a pair of earrings. That was weird, because my ears aren't pierced. I told her this, and she said, "Exactly. My present is getting your ears pierced! Right after dinner! These are your first pairs of earrings!" "Thanks, Mom! Thank you so much!" I said. I took the letters then. One was addressed to Emma under our address. The next was addressed to me. I first got a letter written in green ink. It was from a school I'd never heard of. But what school would I get a scholarship from? Did my parents sign me up? But when I opened the envelope, everything changed. When Emma opened her envelope, her eyes became really huge and she screamed. I screamed, too. This is what the letter said:

Salem Magic Institute

Somewhere, USA

Miss Amber Susan Bradley

57649 Green Mill Rd.

Port Angeles, WA

59271

Dear Miss Bradley:

I am pleased to announce that we accept you into Salem Magic Institute and hope you be very successful here. Please buy all the necessities you shall need at Bridgeton Way Shopping Center. A list of needed school supplies will follow. Let it be known that using magic out of school is forbidden and will lead to expulsion. We hope to see you soon!

-Junior High Standard Transfiguration Year 1 by Hermione Granger

-Potions for Junior High Volume 1 by Cassie Brooks

-Simple Charms for Year 1 Junior High by Cindy Chang

-Defense Against the Dark Arts Junior High Lessons by Harry Potter

-A Magical History by Liam Bellucy

-Protective Gloves-dragon hide

-Herbology Instruction by Greg Lee

-Young Astronomer's Guide by Kelly Simpson

-School Robes-violet or green

-wand

-brass scales

-telescope

-glass or crystal phials

-cauldron

Cell phones are allowed, as long as they pay their own bills and do not text during school. Students are permitted to bring cats, owls, toads, and dogs.

Hoping to see you soon!

Dean M. M. Jones

I stared at the paper for ten minutes in dead silence. Emma joined me. Mike cleared his throat behind us and said, "Gee, this is a lot like Harry Potter but if it was, why didn't—" he glanced at the paper in my hands. "M. M. Jones come and explain that Amber's a witch?" He turned at Mom and Dad. I had no idea why. Then I gasped as I understood. I had read my fair share of Harry Potter books. If they were muggle-born, a wizard or witch came to explain it all. So one of our parents were(if not both) a witch or wizard.

As if right on cue, Emma's dad came bursting through. He started babbling at once. "I just talked to Ms. Granger and she explained everything to me—" Then he saw us with the letters. Let me explain a bit about Mr. Warrington. He is from Britain and has glasses and tons of black messy hair. He had green eyes, too. Remind you of anyone you know? The only difference is Mr. Warrington is lean and muscular. He's actually handsome, but he has those round circular glasses(again, sound familiar?) that kinda ruin the awesome effect. But the glasses don't look too bad. Like I said, it all fits. If he were our age, I might've dated him.

"Dad?" I asked my father for an explanation. Dad sighed and gave Mr. Warrington a meaningful look and they both sat on the couch. "It's time you learned your father's history." Dad told me. I braced myself for what was coming next, because I knew exactly what he was going to say.

**Ooh, suspenseful ending, huh? What does it make you think? She might just be… Physic! But the Alice kind, or the Trelawney kind? R & R to find out! **


End file.
